


look after you

by crushcrush



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crushcrush/pseuds/crushcrush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry dorastał jako jedynak, a jego matka zginęła z powodu podejrzanego utonięcia, gdy był bardzo młody. Od małego, ojciec Harry’ego niemalże codziennie wykorzystywał go seksualnie i związywał, zostawiając chłopca bez jedzenia, ani wody czasem nawet na parę dni. Bił go, gwałcił oraz głodził do czasu, gdy Harry skończył osiemnaście lat. To, że Harry był wyższy, nie miało żadnego znaczenia, był bowiem słabszy. Tuż po jego urodzinach, przyjechała policja i aresztowała jego ojca. Harry ma teraz dziewiętnaście lat i uczęszcza na uniwersytet, gdzie spotyka Louisa. Dzieciństwo 21-letniego chłopaka było całkowitym przeciwieństwem dzieciństwa Harry’ego; rodzina Louisa jest zamożna, a jego rodzice kochają go całym sercem. Ma dużą rodzinę, wiele braci i sióstr oraz kuzynów, cioć i wujków, którzy również go kochają. Jest w bardzo bliskich stosunkach ze swoją matką i ubóstwia ojca. Ta dwójka jest bardzo różna, ale jakoś stają się przyjaciółmi, co z czasem przeradza się w coś więcej. Harry powoli, ale pewnie wpuszcza go do swojego świata, pełnego okrutnych wspomnień, nocnych koszmarów, płaczu, strachu i niewyobrażalnego cierpienia. Ale Louis i tak go kocha, mimo wszystkich jego problemów i jego przeszłości. To jest ich historia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Look After You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/50645) by Rae. 



> Dostępne także na [tumblr](http://aristheaa.tumblr.com/lay) →
> 
> Przeczytajcie proszę ostrzeżenia i opis, zanim zaczniecie czytać, bo nie każdemu pasuje taka tematyka :)

\- Proszę, nie… Proszę, przest – Harry uciął przez mocne uderzenie w jego posiniaczony policzek.

\- Zamknij się, Harry. Nie chcesz, żebym cię zakneblował jak ostatnim razem, prawda? – zadrwił jego ojciec, a jego ślina spłynęła na twarz Harry’ego. Chłopak potrząsnął słabo głową; nie, nie chciał tego.

\- Dobrze. A teraz na kolana dla tatusia. – Harry powoli upadł na kolana, bojąc się tego, co wiedział, że zaraz nastąpi. Robił to zbyt wiele lat i był już po prostu zmęczony.

\- Ssij go – rozkazał jego ojciec, chwytając gwałtownie za kark Harry’ego i szarpiąc jego twarz do przodu. Przycisnął główkę swojego penisa do popękanych warg chłopca, zmuszając je do otwarcia. Nie dał Harry’emu czasu na przystosowanie się i pchnął brutalnie, rozkoszując się odgłosami zadławienia się swojego syna.

Kontynuował pchnięcia do gardła Harry’ego, chrząkając zawzięcie, gdy to robił i wypluwając obrzydliwe słowa, kiedy Harry wziął go w pełni.

\- Tak, podoba ci się mój kutas, nie? Mhm, o tak, tak, weź go, weź go mała, paskudna dziwko. Jesteś dziwką dla fiuta tatusia, prawda, śliczny chłopcze? Tak, jesteś, uh, weź go. – Pieprzył bezlitośnie usta Harry’ego, uściskiem na gardle utrzymując go w miejscu i uśmiechając się na widok łez cieknących z krawędzi zielonych oczu syna, które spływały mu po policzkach i kapały na jego obojczyki.

\- Chcesz, żebym doszedł na twoją twarz, Harry? – zapytał, patrząc chłopcu prosto w oczy. Harry nie chciał po raz kolejny usatysfakcjonować swojego ojca, więc nie udzielił mu odpowiedzi.

\- Harry! – krzyknął ostro mężczyzna, wzmacniając uścisk na jego szyi. – Zadałem pytanie.

Harry skinął potulnie głową. Jego wzrok przyciemnił się, a usta pozostawały szeroko otwarte. Grał w tę grę za każdym razem, zawsze mówił, że nigdy się nie podda, ale koniec końców zawsze to robił. To sprawiało, że nienawidził siebie bardziej z roku na rok. Nigdy nie mógł wygrać.

Patrzył, jak owłosiona klatka piersiowa jego ojca falowała, gdy wyciągnął go z ust, ale Harry wiedział, że najgorsze dopiero przed nim. Jego ojciec umieścił swojego penisa na jego zaczerwienionej twarzy, szarpiąc nim kilka razy, sapiąc i wytryskając na pulchne wargi swojego syna, jego policzki, powieki i nawet trochę w jego brudne włosy.

Harry czekał, aż ojciec skończy i słabo sięgnął ręką do twarzy, by się wytrzeć, lecz został zatrzymany przez silne palce, chwytające go za nadgarstek.

\- Nie, nie, Harry, byłeś złym chłopcem. Źli chłopcy nie mogą się oczyścić. Źli chłopcy muszą siedzieć i wąchać swoich ojców na sobie, dopóki nie nauczą się czegoś z tej lekcji. I może wtedy nagrodzę cię oraz wyczyszczę. Ale najpierw musisz mi pokazać, że potrafisz być dobrym chłopcem. Musisz zasłużyć. Odwróć się do mnie, Harry, i pokaż mi swój mały tyłek. Pokaż, że możesz być dobrym chłopcem.

~*~

Harry pamięta ten pierwszy raz, gdy zobaczył Louisa, jakby to było wczoraj. To był wrzesień i było naprawdę ciepło; wracał do akademika ubrany w czarną koszulkę z Ramones. Wpatrywał w roztargnieniu w swój telefon, a gdy spojrzał w górę, by upewnić się, że na nikogo nie wpadnie, jego wzrok spoczął na chłopcu rozmawiającym z czarnowłosym chłopakiem. Harry zatrzymał się, nie będąc w stanie odwrócić wzroku od jego twarzy; linia jego szczęki i jego różowe usta i rzęsy, i sposób, w jaki światło padało na jego włosy sprawiał, że świeciły, i dobry Boże, to jak jego perfekcyjne usta wygięły się w uśmiechu, który rozświetlił całą jego twarz, i ten lekki zarost na brodzie… Harry był sparaliżowany. Musiał go mieć. Potrząsnął głową, wyrzucając te myśli z umysłu. Nie, nie mógł. Nawet nie znał jego imienia. Nigdy wcześniej go nie widział, a poza tym, co tak wspaniały chłopak jak on widziałby w tak bezwartościowym dzieciaku jak Harry?

Ale Harry wciąż go widywał. Mógłby robić coś zupełnie normalnego, wcale o nim nie myśląc, absolutnie nie, i bum, nagle przypadkowo znalazłby się tuż przed nim. Potargana grzywka chłopca, jasnoróżowe wypieki na policzkach i jego morskie, niebieskie oczy, które błyszczały figlarnie, to wszystko sprawiło, że Harry rozpoznałby go wszędzie. Gapił się, urzeczony brzmieniem jego śmiechu, tym, jak odrzucał w tył głowę, uśmiechając się, zanim zorientował się, że wciąż się w niego wpatruje, po czym odszedł, potrząsając głową. Musiał się dowiedzieć jak mu na imię.

Dwa tygodnie później, gdy Harry zobaczył go po raz ósmy, wiedział, że musi coś z tym zrobić. Czekał więc aż skończy on rozmawiać z czarnowłosym mężczyzną, którego Harry znał z zajęć fizjologii. Kiedy odszedł, Harry desperacko starał się nie wpatrywać w jego tyłek, a następnie podszedł do tamtego bruneta.

\- Hej, Zayn? – zawołał z wahaniem. Zayn odwrócił się zdezorientowany, aż zauważył Harry’ego.

-Och, cześć, stary! Co jest? - Posłał mu uśmiech, który Harry odwzajemnił. Dość łatwo poszło.

\- Ech, wiem, że to trochę dziwne, ale jak nazywa się ten chłopak? Ten, z którym właśnie rozmawiałeś?

\- Louis? – zapytał Zayn i Harry powtórzył to imię w swojej głowie. Louis. Harry skinął głową, Zayn zaś uśmiechnął się. – Louis Tomlinson. – Harry podziękował mu i wyszedł, udając się z powrotem do akademika. Louis. Louis Tomlinson. Louis, Louis, Louis Tomlinson. Tajemniczy chłopak miał imię.

I było ono doskonałe.

Zaledwie kilka tygodni później Harry wpadł na Louisa ponownie, ale tym razem rzeczywiście na niego wpadł. Roześmiał się na to, jakie to banalne, że właśnie się z nim zderzył, ale szybko został rozproszony przez Louisa kładącego dłoń na jego ramieniu i pytającego czy wszystko w porządku. Tak, Harry chciał mu powiedzieć, że było w porządku, było o wiele bardziej, niż w porządku, ale zamiast tego uśmiechnął się i przedstawił. Gdy tylko usłyszał swoje imię wychodzące z ust Louisa, wiedział że wkrótce usłyszy z tych ust o wiele więcej rzeczy.

I tak się stało.

Harry pamięta pierwszy raz, gdy Louis go pocałował, jakby to było wczoraj. To był ranek, tuż po szczególnie złej nocy, kiedy męczyły go koszmary oraz przebłyski wspomnień i Louis zauważył to, gdy tylko wszedł do jego pokoju, by go stamtąd zabrać, aby razem mogli udać się do swoich klas. Chwycił Harry’ego za rękę i pociągnął go do małej kawiarni w pobliżu, gdzie rozmawiali godzinami i wszystko wyszło na jaw. Harry wyznał Louisowi o swoim ojcu. Podzielił się z nim wszystkim; to był pierwszy raz, gdy naprawdę się przełamał i powiedział to, przyznał się do wszystkiego, co jego ojciec z nim robił. Louis siedział tam i słuchał jak Harry krzyczał, jak się gniewał, jak stawał się smutny, przestraszony i zakłopotany. Trzymał Harry’ego za ręce, a kiedy w końcu kędzierzawy skończył ocierać łzy, spytał go, czy mógłby go pocałować i Harry powiedział, że tak. Więc Louis zrobił to.

Harry pamięta jak pierwszy raz Louis powiedział mu, że go kocha. Ponownie, było to po wyjątkowo okropnej nocy; leżeli oboje na terenie kampusu w bladym świetle ranka i Louis powiedział to tak cicho, że Harry prawie nie usłyszał. A Harry zaczął płakać, ponieważ to był pierwszy raz w jego życiu, kiedy ktoś powiedział mu, że go kocha. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy ktoś go kochał i Louis również rozpłakał się, bo to złamało mu serce. Ale trzymał Harry’ego w objęciach i scałował jego łzy i powiedział mu, jak silny jest, i jak bardzo jest z niego dumny, i jak bardzo go kocha, i że będzie go kochać do końca swojego życia.

I jak dotąd, tak było.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Proszę? Dla mnie? – spytał Louis, rzucając Harry’emu swoje najlepsze szczenięce spojrzenie. Harry przewrócił oczami i zrobił wielki pokaz, nakładając makaron na widelec, wpychając go do ust i przeżuwając dramatycznie. Louis tylko się uśmiechnął, po czym wstał, umieszczając puste talerze w zlewie. Potargał loki Harry’ego i pocałował go w czubek głowy, idąc do salonu. – Może obejrzymy film? – zawołał z drugiego pokoju, a Harry zrozumiał, że jego mała próba zirytowania Louisa nie podziałała, więc westchnął i wstał, idąc w stronę kanapy w salonie, na której leżał już szatyn.

Klapnął na Louisa, wygodnie lądując na jego kroczu i uśmiechając się do siebie, gdy usłyszał jego bolesny jęk. Położył się na jego piersi, wtulając się w niego i wdychając zapach, który można opisać jedynie jako „Louis”. Mrugnął do niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami oraz uśmiechnął się niewinnie, ale bezczelnie jednocześnie. Tym razem to Louis przewrócił oczyma, szturchając Harry’ego, by przesunął się nieco w dół, tak, by Louis poczuł się komfortowo na tej ogromnej kanapie. Zdecydowali się na „Uprowadzoną” z Liamem Neesonem, więc włączył telewizor, a potem oboje siedzieli przez chwilę w milczeniu, po prostu oglądając film, przytulając się i relaksując, na granicy z zaśnięciem.

Ale Louis powrócił do pełnej świadomości, gdy usłyszał, jak Harry bierze głęboki wdech; oczy Lou powędrowały na ekran, gdzie zobaczył, że akurat byli w części, gdy ojciec znalazł wszystkie dziewczynki przykute do łóżek. Zbeształ się w duchu za to, że nie zauważył, iż film może przywrócić Harry’emu bolesne wspomnienia; przyciągnął go bliżej swojej piersi, masując pocieszająco jego plecy i sięgając w przód ręką, by zmienić kanał, ale Harry go zatrzymał.

\- W porządku, Lou – wyszeptał cicho, przytulając się do niego. Chłopak uśmiechnął się, przeciągając palcami przez włosy Harry’ego oraz delikatnie drapiąc paznokciami jego skórę głowy, na co tamten wydał dźwięk, który brzmiał niebezpiecznie podobnie do mruczenia.

Harry westchnął, szczerze zakłopotany. Louis zawsze traktował go, jakby był najpiękniejszym człowiekiem na świecie, bardzo delikatnie go dotykał i całował, jakby nigdy już nie chciał go puścić. Harry po prostu tego nie rozumiał; wiedział, że Louis widzi w nim wartościową osobę, kogoś, kogo kocha, ale wiedział także, że Louis się mylił. Harry w najmniejszym stopniu nie był tak ważny, za jakiego uważał go Louis. Jednak sposób, w jaki Louis go traktował sprawiał, że czuł się, jakby miał u stóp cały świat, więc nie protestował, gdy chłopak odnosił się do niego go z taką delikatnością.

Przysunął się bliżej ciepłego ciała Louisa i zamknął oczy, relaksując się delikatnym dotykiem jego palców, powoli zasypiając. Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego; jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała w powolnym tempie. Usiadł, zgarniając go w ramiona i prowadząc do ich sypialni. Wsunął go pod kołdrę i położył się obok, przyciągając go do swojej piersi i opierając brodę na jego ramieniu. Zamknął oczy, a jego oddech szybko wyrównał się z oddechem Harry’ego.

~*~

Gdy Harry obudził się w łóżku kilka godzin później, pocąc się i drżąc, wiedział, że była to jedna ze złych nocy. Rozpaczliwie pocierał twarz, próbując powstrzymać łzy, które spływały mu po policzkach, próbując przestać szlochać. Dopiero wtedy zauważył, że prześcieradło było wilgotne i z przerażeniem uświadomił sobie, że zmoczył łóżko. Zaczął jeszcze mocniej płakać; zażenowanie płynęło w jego żyłach, piekąc niemiłosiernie. Chciał poczekać, aż przestanie się trząść oraz szlochać i dopiero wtedy obudzić Louisa, ale naprawdę potrzebował zatopić się w jego ramionach.

Sięgnął drżącą ręką ramienia Louisa i ścisnął je. – Lou. Louis, obudź się. – Louis mruknął przez sen i przesunął się nieco, ale nie obudził; był pogrążony w naprawdę głębokim śnie. – Louis! – powiedział głośniej Harry. Louis niepewnie otworzył oczy, dostosowując źrenice do światła. Gdy tylko zobaczył łzę sunącą po policzku Harry’ego, wystrzelił w górę i zgarnął go w ramiona, nie zwracając uwagi na wilgoć, jaką nasączoną były ubrania i pościel.

\- Jest dobrze, kochanie, jestem tutaj, jestem tu – mruknął do ucha chłopaka. – Jesteś bezpieczny, jest okej. Jesteś bezpieczny – powiedział, powtarzając te słowa w kółko oraz dodając słówka jak „kochanie”, „mały” i „kocham cię”, by go uspokoić.

Głaskał uspokajająco plecy Harry’ego i czekał, aż odsunie on twarz, którą dociskał do jego szyi. – Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał łagodnie i Harry zaczął kiwać głową z przyzwyczajenia, ale przestał i po chwili pokręcił nią.

\- N-nie. Nie wiem. Ja…nie – wyjąkał niepewnie.

\- Dobrze, jest w porządku – mruknął Louis. – Powiem ci, co zrobimy: zdejmę poszewki, wrzucę je do pralki, a potem weźmiemy prysznic i zrobię nam herbaty. Wtedy możemy z powrotem iść spać, jeśli chcesz, a jeśli nie, możemy pooglądać telewizję, dobrze?

Harry chciał pokręcić głową i powiedzieć, nie, pozwól mi naprawić ten cały mój bałagan, ale po prostu przytaknął i przygryzł lekko wargę. Louis pochylił się i scałował z niego poczucie winy, na co wzrok Harry’ego złagodniał.

Szatyn wstał i pociągnął za sobą Harry’ego, ściągnął poszewki oraz prześcieradło z ich łóżka i rzucił je do kąta. Przeciągnął Harry’ego do łazienki i odkręcił gorąca wodę, tak, jak Harry lubił. Odwrócił się, a jego wzrok wylądował na chłopcu, który osunął się po ścianie przy drzwiach, wyglądając na tak małego i wrażliwego, jak wtedy, gdy był wtulony w pierś Louisa, płacząc.

Starszy z nich uśmiechnął się smutno i położył palec pod brodę Harry’ego, prosząc go tym, by spojrzał mu w oczy. Kędzierzawy powoli uniósł głowę i Louis mógł zobaczyć zakłopotanie wyraźnie wypisane na jego twarzy. Louis wiedział, że Harry został upokorzony - miał dziewiętnaście lat i zmoczył łóżko. Nie tylko zmoczył łóżko, ale zmoczył łóżko, które dzielił z kimś innym. Louis także wiedział, że gdy Harry robił to, jak był mały, jego ojciec wściekał się i bił go, do momentu gdy nie mógł oddychać. Małe skrawki wiedzy jak ten łamały mu serce, bo wszystko, czego chciał, to sprawić, że Harry nie będzie się wstydzić, ale po prostu nie wiedział jak.

Starał się więc jak mógł - pocieszał Harry’ego i zapewniał, że wszystko było w porządku, gdy tylko to się zdarzało, i nie, Louis nie był wściekły, kochał go, i naprawdę, nie miał nic przeciwko praniu zabrudzonych poszewek, i tak, wszystko okej, wracaj do spania, kochanie, i tak dalej. Naprawdę, Louisowi to nie przeszkadzało. Harry miewał czasem ataki paniki, działał irracjonalnie, płakał, krzyczał i bał się, ale Louis zawsze był przy nim, trzymając go w ramionach i nie miał nic przeciwko temu. Trzymałby Harry’ego w objęciach tak długo, jak tylko by mógł.

Louis pochylił się i skradł Harry’emu pocałunek, ssąc delikatnie i przejeżdżając językiem wzdłuż jego dolnej wargi z prośbą o dostęp, który natychmiastowo otrzymał. Całowali się namiętnie przez kilka chwil, zanim Lou się odsunął. Położył dłonie na biodrach Harry’ego, zakreślając na nich małe kółeczka opuszkami palców. Spojrzał mu w oczy, niemo prosząc o zgodę do rozebrania go, by mogli wziąć prysznic.

Harry chciał powiedzieć tak, tak, oczywiście, nie musisz pytać, ale jedyne, co zrobił, to kiwnięcie głową. Louis delikatnie podciągnął jego koszulkę do góry, zdjął przez głowę i rzucił do kosza na bieliznę. Zrobił to samo ze swoimi bokserkami i gdy skończył się rozbierać, wciągnął Harry’ego pod prysznic.

Harry pozwolił gorącej wodzie sunąć po jego ciele, mocząc jego włosy i zmywając z niego sen, który go prześladował, zanim zatopił się w oczekujących go już ramionach Louisa. Uderzyło go ponownie to, jak ciepło, miło i pięknie było być obejmowanym przez niego, przez jego silne ramiona, trzymające go mocno i blisko siebie. Podniósł głowę, a jego usta spotkały się z ustami Louisa, i całowali się powoli, ale namiętnie przez dłuższą chwilę. Odsunął się i oparł swoje własne czoło o czoło Louisa, oddychając głęboko.

\- Czy mogę…- zaczął Louis. – Czy mogę sprawić, że poczujesz się lepiej? – zapytał niepewnie, na co Harry przytaknął; oczywiście, mógł zrobić wszystko. Louis powoli opadł na kolana przed Harrym i drugiemu chłopakowi zajęło minutę, by zorientować się co on tam do diabła robił, na co nie mógł powstrzymać sapnięcia.

\- Możesz mi powiedzieć, gdy będziesz chciał, abym przestał? – spytał znów Louis, i ponownie, Harry kiwnął głową, a ciche „tak” wypłynęło z jego ust.

Louis uśmiechnął się, kładąc dłonie na udach Harry’ego i delikatnie przebiegając po nich palcami, wracając z powrotem do jego tyłka i ściskając go lekko, a następnie przenosząc je ponownie, umieszczając je na biodrach chłopaka.

Pochylił się do przodu, delikatnie rozsunął nogi Harry’ego, składając miękki pocałunek po wewnętrznej stronie jego lewego uda i zaczął zbliżać się do rosnącej wypukłości, pozostawiając po drodze ślady pocałunków i malinek.

Gorący oddech Louisa owiał jego członka, a Harry westchnął ponownie, ponieważ, co to było i, och, to była prawdziwa przyjemność, i to było dla niego zupełnie nowe. Louis wysunął język i polizał zagłębienie w jego udzie, zaraz obok jego jąder, a pod Harrym ugięły się kolana, ponieważ, jasna cholera! Harry jęknął, kiedy Louis kontynuował pieszczenie go językiem, zaczynając ssać i lizać, biorąc go w usta.

Owinął dłoń wokół podstawy penisa Harry’ego i zaczął powoli poruszać ręką w górę i w dół, spoglądając w oczy chłopaka. Harry czuł rumieniec oblewający jego policzki, ale sposób, w jaki Louis ruszał nadgarstkiem sprawił, że poczuł się potwornie dobrze i jęknął głośno, gdy szatyn przejechał kciukiem obok jego wejścia. Harry zacisnął swoją dłoń w ustach, próbując stłumić dźwięki, które wydawał.

\- Harry – powiedział łagodnie Louis – wyduś to z siebie, kochanie. Brzmisz naprawdę gorąco. – Twarz Harry’ego prawdopodobnie wręcz zapłonęła, wnioskując po tym, jak mocno się zarumienił. Louis ponownie przesunął dłonią po penisie Harry’ego i tym razem chłopak nie powstrzymywał swoich jęków. Louis przyspieszył ruchy, ściskając jego główkę, skręcając nadgarstek oraz szarpiąc umiejętnie, aż Harry nie zaczął mamrotać jakieś niezrozumiałe słowa.

Widział, że Harry był już blisko, więc zwiększył tempo i patrzył, jak Harry zagryzł mocno wargę, odrzucając w tył głowę i uderzając nią o ścianę prysznica. Wysoki dźwięk wydobył się z jego gardła, gdy doszedł, mocno i szybko w ręce Louisa. Jego pierś falowała, a oczy były zamknięte.

Louis wstał i położył ręce na twarzy Harry’ego, po czym pocałował go głęboko i powoli, aż poczuł, jak pod Harrym uginają się kolana i wiedział, że muszą wkrótce wyjść spod prysznica. Odsunął się oraz spojrzał w zielone oczy Harry’ego, a młodszy chłopak zarumienił się, opierając głowę na ramieniu Louisa.

\- O mój Boże – mruknął, Louis zaś roześmiał się, owijając mocniej ramiona wokół niego. Stali tak przez chwilę, po prostu rozkoszując się tym, że byli tak blisko siebie w ten nowy sposób, aż oboje się zmęczyli.

Więc Louis zakręcił wodę, wychodząc wraz z Harrym spod prysznica i owinął go największym i najbardziej miękkim ręcznikiem, jaki mógł znaleźć. Znalazł również jeden ręcznik dla siebie, a następnie zaprowadził Harry’ego do kuchni na filiżankę gorącej herbaty Yorkshire.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry westchnął na uczucie kreślących bezsensowne wzory na jego kręgosłupie koniuszków palców Louisa. Zamrugał przez światło poranka prześwitujące przez zasłony w pokoju gościnnym i ziewnął. Obrócił się twarzą do Louisa, a starszy chłopak przeniósł ręce z pleców Harry’ego na jego biodra, przyciągając go niemożliwie bliżej. Harry zamruczał pod jego dotykiem i ponownie zamknął oczy, wdychając ten nieopisany zapach osoby, którą kochał. Zacisnął w dłoniach miękką, szarą koszulkę, którą miał na sobie Louis; jego myśli wariowały. W końcu, gdy myśli te zagroziły przebić się przez jego usta, otworzył oczy i przesunął się pod ciężarem ciała Louisa.

\- Lou? –wymamrotał cicho, nie chcąc przerywać tej spokojnej ciszy. – Lou, kochanie.

\- Mfm – burknął Louis, ale i tak otworzył oczy.

\- Louuuuuuu – szepnął cicho Harry, starając się wyciągnąć starszego chłopaka z jego drzemki.

\- Powiedziałem, mfmm – odpowiedział szatyn i przewrócił żartobliwie oczami.

\- Możemy… Czy możemy troszkę porozmawiać? Na poważnie? – Harry wciąż próbował i to wydawało się przywrócić Louisa do stanu pełnej świadomości.

\- Pewnie, Haz. Tak. Co się dzieje? – Louis zmarszczył brew w dezorientacji, lecz Harry wygładził ją palcem.

\- Jest w porządku – mruknął uspokajająco. – Ja po prostu… Jestem naprawdę zmieszany? Chodzi o to… O to, co się stało ostatniej nocy. Um, pod prysznicem…

\- O Boże, ty nie… Nie chciałeś tego? Cholera, nie byłeś gotowy? O Boże, kochanie. - Harry uciął mu szybkim pocałunkiem.

\- Louis. Lou, przestań. Posłuchaj mnie – powiedział, masując jego ramiona, starając się go uspokoić.

Louis był spięty i sztywny. Niepokojące myśli kręciły się po jego głowie. Myślał, że Harry był gotowy. Chłopak nie powiedział mu, żeby przestał cokolwiek robić, wcale nie okazał żadnych oznak dyskomfortu czy lęku. Nie wyglądał na zmartwionego, zaniepokojonego, przerażonego, ani nic w tym rodzaju. Louis zamarł przez to w miejscu; czyżby może nie potrafił zrozumieć Harry’ego tak dobrze jak myślał? Myślał, że znał Harry’ego na wskroś, ale może się mylił.

Niemal jakby Harry mógł odczytać jego myśli, wsunął się jeszcze ciaśniej w objęcia Louisa.

\- To było doskonałe i wspaniałe, i piękne, i milion innych słów, których nie mogę znaleźć, by to opisać. – Harry westchnął, mając nadzieję, że Louis uwierzył w to, co mówił. Bo, będąc szczerym, to było naprawdę niesamowite i doskonałe w każdym calu. Harry nigdy nie czuł się tak dobrze, nie czuł się tak kochany.

Ale wiedział także, że to nie tak miało być. Nie był jedynym, który miał się czuć dobrze. On był tym, który miał sprawić, że drugi mężczyzna poczuje się dobrze i zaakceptować to bez względu na ból oraz rany, które miałby ponieść. Ponieważ tak długo, jak druga osoba czuła się dobrze, jemu samemu nie stanie się krzywda. Wiedział to, gdyż jego ojciec wbijał mu to do głowy przez lata.

\- Lou, jestem zmieszany, ponieważ… – urwał, zrywając kontakt wzrokowy – Cóż, ty zrobiłeś to dla mnie, a potem nie kazałeś mi robić niczego w zamian. I to jest… To nie jest normalne. Bo, wiesz, gdy ja i mój tata uprawialiśmy seks, wte-

\- Harry – Louis przerwał mu ostro. – Harry. Posłuchaj mnie. To, co twój tata ci robił, to nie był seks. Seks zachodzi między dwoma chętnymi partnerami. Chętnymi, jasne? Ostatniej nocy ja byłem chętny i ty byłeś chętny. Gdy twój ojciec to robił, ty nie byłeś chętny. Nie chciałeś tego, kochanie, ale jego to nie obchodziło. To jest gwałt.

Wciąż utrzymywał wzrok na twarzy Harry’ego, patrząc, jak jego policzki oblewają się różem, a oczy zachodzą łzami.

\- Harry – zaczął znowu, łagodniej. – To, co on robił tobie, to nic z tych rzeczy, jakie zrobiliśmy wczoraj i jakie zrobimy w przyszłości. Ponieważ, mogę ci to obiecać, nigdy cię nie skrzywdzę i nigdy nie zrobię ci czegoś, czego nie będziesz chciał – przerwał, skanując wzrokiem twarz Harry’ego. Podniósł rękę, położył palec pod brodę chłopca i uniósł ją, by nawiązać kontakt wzrokowy. – Kocham cię, Harry, i wiem, że ty kochasz mnie. A kiedy dwoje ludzi, którzy się kochają robią coś intymnego, to może być jednostronne. To normalne, że jeden partner robi coś dla drugiego, nie oczekując przy tym niczego w zamian. Nie pytałem cię o zrobienie czegoś dla mnie, ponieważ to wcale nie było moją intencją. Ostatniej nocy chciałem, byś poczuł się lepiej. Chciałem, żebyś czuł się ze mną bezpiecznie i chciałem zbliżyć się do ciebie w ten nowy dla nas sposób. A jeśli to nie podziałało, to bardzo, bardzo przepraszam. Ale chcę zbadać wraz z tobą tę nową część naszej relacji wtedy, gdy będziesz gotowy, dobrze? Wczoraj zrobiłem to dla ciebie, bo chciałem, żebyś poczuł się dobrze, tak, jak na to zasługujesz. Nie dlatego, że chciałem coś w zamian!

Harry uśmiechnął się, krztusząc się łzami. Oczywiście, jego związek z Louisem był dziwny i często składał się z głębokich, istotnych rozmów o tym, dokąd zmierzają i skąd pochodzą. Często mówili o przeszłości Harry’ego i o tym, co przeszedł. Dyskutowali o tym, że nigdy nie uprawiali seksu, i że Harry chciał poczekać. To nie był dla nich temat tabu, naprawdę. Ale to nie było wszystko, z czego składał się ich związek.

Louis wyznawał swoją miłość Harry’emu niezliczoną ilość razy, na wiele sposobów. Ale poprzedniej nocy, pod prysznicem, to była pierwsza tak intymna rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek zrobili, oprócz wyjawienia się ze swoim związkiem. Więc, Harry, co było zrozumiałe, potrzebował czasu, by sobie to przetworzyć.

\- Och, Lou – westchnął młodszy chłopak. – Kiedy to sprawiło, że poczułem się lepiej. To sprawiło, że poczułem się jakbym miał u stóp cały świat. Wiesz, że nikt nigdy nie zrobił czegoś takiego dla mnie. Koszmary, które miewam… Są żenujące. Powodują, że czuję się głupi i dziecinny. Są tak żywe, że sprawiają, iż znów czuję się nie kochany… Zazwyczaj są to wspomnienia. I za każdym razem, gdy je mam, ty trzymasz mnie i pokazujesz mi, że jestem tego wart. Ale ostatniej nocy zrobiłeś to w inny sposób niż dotychczas, i to w sposób, którego nie znałem. Więc po prostu jestem trochę zdezorientowany. Ale to jest w porządku, prawda? – zapytał niepewnie. Miał prawo być zmieszanym, tak? Potrzebował usłyszeć to od Louisa.

\- Tak, kochanie. Oczywiście – powiedział niemożliwie miękkim tonem Lou. – Wiem, że to wszystko jest dla ciebie nowe i dlatego robimy to powoli. Wszystko jest nowe i inne, a to, że czujesz się z tym nieswojo jest całkowicie w porządku. 

\- Nie, Lou! Nie czuję się nieswojo. Proszę. Tak nie jest – błagał Harry. To nie było dla niego niewygodne czy nieswoje w najmniejszym stopniu. Tak, wszystko było nowe, inne, i trochę mylące, ale jednocześnie piękne. - Proszę, nie myśl, że tak się czuję. Tak nie jest. Jestem szczęśliwy i to jest dla mnie zupełnie rzecz. Próbuję dowiedzieć się, jak sterować swoim życiem i to mnie dezorientuje. Ale nie chcę tego odkrywać z kimś innym, kimś, kto nie jest tobą – zatrzymał się, ponownie spuszczając wzrok.

\- Spójrz na mnie, Haz – Louis rozkazał cicho, więc Harry to zrobił.

\- Nigdy wcześniej nikogo nie kochałem i nigdy nikt nie kochał mnie. Więc, cokolwiek ludzie robią, gdy są w związku…ja nie wiem, jak to robić. A w szczególności jeśli chodzi o seks. Ale naprawdę chcę to zmienić.

Louis uśmiechnął się i pocałował Harry’ego w czubek nosa.

\- To wszystko jest nowe, ale właśnie to sprawia, że jest dobre. I razem próbujemy to zrozumieć. Odkrywamy nowe części naszego związku, a gdy przyjdzie na to czas, tę część również odkryjemy. Nie spieszmy się, po prostu czujmy. Chcę ci pokazać, co sprawić, by czuć się dobrze, okej?

Harry przytaknął żarliwie, a jego loki podskoczyły. Louis uśmiechnął się czule i pocałował go delikatnie, lecz namiętnie. Odsunął się i złączył razem ich czoła, znów szeroko się uśmiechając.

\- Cześć – szepnął Harry, chichocząc.

\- Cześć, Harry. – Louis dokuczał mu, cmokając go w usta.

\- Kocham cię, kochanie – odrzekł młodszy, wplątując palce w miękkie włosy u tyłu głowy Louisa.

\- Ja też cię kocham. O wiele bardziej, niż myślisz – mruknął Louis, pochylając się, by złączyć ich usta. Dłonie Harry’ego zsunęły się na biceps Louisa, ściskając go mocno, kiedy pogłębiali pocałunek. Szatyn delikatnie popchnął Harry’ego na poduszki, nie odrywając od niego ust, na co usłyszał delikatny jęk z tyłu gardła Harry’ego.

Umieścił ostrożnie dolną wargę Harry’ego między zębami, ssąc ją delikatnie. Harry mruknął cicho, wpuszczając język Louisa do środka. Kontynuowali całowanie się przez kilka minut, zanim Louis otworzył oczy i spojrzał ponad głową Harry’ego na zegar. Jęknął, odsuwając się od niego i uśmiechając się na pełen dezaprobaty jęk ze strony Harry’ego.

\- Mam lekcję za godzinę – wyjaśnił, a Harry westchnął, również spoglądając na zegarek.

\- Ja też…kurwa – mruknął, na co Louis zaśmiał się, starając się wyciągnąć swojego chłopaka z łóżka.

\- Chodźmy, ty leniwy dupku – zachichotał, ciągnąc Harry’ego w stronę kuchni na herbatę.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry zsunął z nóg buty i odwiesił kurtkę. Udał się w stronę kuchni, by zrobić sobie filiżankę herbaty. Przechodząc do ogromnej kuchni przez francuskie drzwi, zauważył duży, oprawiony w skórę szkicownik, leżący na ciemnym stoliku przy ścianie, gdzie w małym srebrnym naczyniu zwykli przechowywać klucze.

Zatrzymując się, podniósł go ze stoliczka i zaczął się mu przyglądać. Louis zostawiał swoje szkicowniki gdzie popadnie przez cały czas, ale tego akurat Harry nie rozpoznał. Został on wykonany z jasnobrązowej wytartej skóry i nosił na sobie już ślady użytkowania. Był miękki, zupełnie jak masło, za sprawą wysokiej jakości skóry. Był także owinięty w cienki, również skórzany pasek, utrzymujący wszystko w całości.

Harry obrócił go w dłoniach, przejeżdżając palcami po miękkiej powierzchni. Zaczął rozwiązywać sznureczek, ale po momencie jego palce zaprzestały ostrożnych ruchów.

Wiedział, że należał on do Louisa; nie mógł należeć do nikogo innego. Harry nie był studentem sztuki, a żaden z ich znajomych, który nim był, nie posiadał szkicowników tak wysokiej jakości. Louis zawsze kupował najlepsze, z najlepszym papierem i z najmiększej skóry, ale zawsze kupował czarne, nie brązowe.

Były tylko dwie osoby, które mogły zaglądać do szkicowników Louisa – on sam i Harry. Młodszy chłopak wiedział, że wewnątrz niego znajdują się wszystkie tajemnice Louisa, najbardziej osobiste myśli i uczucia, zawarte w delikatnie naszkicowanych rysunkach ze skomplikowanym cieniowaniem i kreskami.

Louis był wspaniałym artystą, potrafił stworzyć dłońmi rzeczy, o których Harry mógł tylko pomarzyć. Jego jedynym narzędziem był ołówek, choć kochał gładkość grafitu i łatwość, z jaką można było nim cieniować. Mógł malować, korzystając z różnych rodzajów przyborów - akryli, olei, akwareli, gwasz, kazeiny i tak dalej. Potrafił rzeźbić, najbardziej lubił robić to na bazie gliny, ale nie było to jego większą pasją, raczej czymś, co raz na jakiś czas robił po prostu dla zabawy. Świetnie posługiwał się pastelami, pastelami olejnymi, miękkimi oraz twardymi pastelami i tym podobne. Mógł stworzyć najbardziej oszałamiające dzieło używając kolorowych kredek i ołówków dla dzieci, lub po prostu przyborów wysokiej jakości, za które zapłacił naprawdę dużo.

Tworzenie sztuki nie było ukrytym talentem Louisa – poszedł on do szkoły związanej właśnie z tą dziedziną. Ale to nie było coś, czym się afiszował. Obrazy i szkice Louisa wisiały w całym mieszkaniu, a gdy tylko Harry zawiesił na jakimś oko, jego twarz rozjaśniał ciekawski uśmiech i chłopak wręcz błagał, by Louis opowiedział mu historię z nim związaną.

Ulubionym pokojem Louisa w ich mieszkaniu była jego pracownia - duża, przestronna, z ogromnymi oknami z widokiem na zielony dziedziniec przed ich domem. Było w niej perfekcyjne światło o każdej porze dnia i Harry często znajdywał tam Louisa siedzącego przy oknie z pędzlem między wargami, wpatrującego się w ludzi poniżej. Oni byli jego inspiracją, Louis uwielbiał malować ludzi, kochał odnajdywać światło w ich oczach i jasność w ich uśmiechu, kochał obrazować ich złożone emocje na płótnie czy papierze.

Louis był fantastyczny, ale się tym nie przechwalał. Jego sztuka była jego i tylko jego. Harry wiedział o tym i nigdy nie dotykał jego prac, z wyjątkiem czyszczenia pędzli, czego nauczył go szatyn. Nigdy nie bawił się ani nie majstrował w jego pracowni z czystego szacunku. Choć prawdą jest, że Louis nigdy nie powiedział mu, że ma nie dotykać jego rzeczy, oczywiście, że tego nie zrobił, nigdy nie odseparowałby go od pokoju, który sprawia mu najwięcej radości.

Wręcz przeciwnie, Louis często zapraszał Harry’ego, by ten usiadł przy oknie w pracowni, podczas gdy tworzył. Siedzieli w komfortowej ciszy, słowa nie były potrzebne. Harry mógł się uczyć, czytać, śpiewać, albo po prostu siedzieć, podczas gdy Louis z zadowoleniem pracował nad swoimi dziełami. Dla Harry’ego przebywanie w tym pokoju, gdy Louis malował, szkicował, lub robił cokolwiek, było sposobem, aby zbliżyć się do swojego kochanka i być bliżej jego pasji, oczywiście z umiarem.

To dlatego, nawet jeśli mógł, Harry często nie zaglądał do szkicowników Louisa. Pozwalał, by pomysły, tajemnice i rozmyślania pozostawały tam zamknięte i oprawione w miękki materiał, pozwalał im po prostu trwać, by Louis na nie patrzył, zmazywał, pracował nad nimi, tworzył je, lub całkowicie niszczył. To były tajemnice i cuda Louisa, więc Harry pozwalał, aby tak pozostało.

Ale tego szkicownika Harry nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Strony były postrzępione na brzegach, zamazane czarnym tuszem i węglem. Nie był on nowy, Harry mógł wręcz poczuć, że zostawał otwierany, zamykany i używany przez Louisa setki razy.

Poczuł znajome uczucie nękającej go ciekawości, zawładające jego myślami. Rozpaczliwie chciał go otworzyć i zobaczyć, dlaczego ten zeszyt był przed nim ukrywany. Nie pozwolił swoim myślom popłynąć do tego miejsca - do zwątpienia w siebie i rozmyślań dlaczego nie wolno było mu go zobaczyć. Odsunął od siebie te szalone rozmyślania i ułożył książeczkę na stoliku, dokładnie tam, gdzie ją znalazł. Nie chciał do niego zerkać, nie dzisiaj.

Powtarzał sobie to w myślach, przygotowując kubek herbaty i siadając przy stole, próbując się skupić na swoim podręczniku. Bawił się nerwowo skrawkami papieru, które miał rozłożone na marmurowym blacie, i odpychał je od siebie, gdy jego umysł powędrował za daleko, żeby móc logicznie myśleć.

Po momencie jednak wstał ze stołka i, podszedłszy do francuskich drzwi, popchnął je, rzucając jednocześnie okiem na zegar; Louisa nie będzie w domu jeszcze przez około godzinę. Sięgnął więc po szkicownik. Owinął palce wokół chłodnej skóry i przycisnął ją do piersi; zapach papieru i Louisa uspokajał jego dudniące w piersi serce.

Nie wiedział, dlaczego był tak zdenerwowany, ani co w niego wstąpiło. To tylko notes, powiedział sobie, kładąc dłoń na piersi, żeby poczuć bicie swego serca. Nie wiedział, co spodziewał się znaleźć na stronach przesiąkniętych umysłem Louisa, ale z jakiegoś powodu czuł strach.

Na drżących nogach poczłapał z powrotem do krzesła i usiadł przy stole, odsuwając wszystkie podręczniki i dokumenty na bok, robiąc miejsce na szkicownik. Delikatnie przesunął skórzany pasek, wzdrygając się, gdy jego ręce zaczęły się trząść. Zmagał się przez chwilę z węzełkiem, lecz wreszcie udało mu się go otworzyć. Ostrożnie otwarł przednią okładkę, odsłaniając pierwszą stronę centymetr po centymetrze.

Po tym, jak udało mu się całkowicie otworzyć szkicownik, pozwolił swoim oczom w pełni pochłaniać to, co widniało na pierwszej stronie. Pozwolił oczom tonąć w jasnych kolorach pomarańczy, czerwieni, żółci i różnych odcieni każdego z nich. Pozwolił swojemu mózgowi składać poszczególne elementy szkicu w jedność z małym uśmiechem igrającym na ustach.

Na obrazku był on sam, na wakacjach nad morzem, które odbyli w zeszłym miesiącu. Siedział na plaży przed ich małym domkiem, skierowany tyłem do Louisa, obserwując zachód słońca. Wyraźnie pamiętał ten moment, był lekko pochylony do tyłu, wchłaniając ostatnie promyki światła i przesiewając leniwie ciepły piasek między palcami.

Nie miał na sobie nic, prócz lnianych, postrzępionych szortów, które nosił przez cały wyjazd. Było gorąco, słońce prażyło niemal codziennie, wprawiając ich w relaksacyjny nastrój; nie musieli też nosić ubrań. Ledwo co opuszczali domek; lubili leżeć na piasku i pływać na prywatnej części plaży, z lazurową, błękitną wodą, lub po prostu wylegiwać się w łóżku, słuchając lekkiego szumy bryzy oraz karmiąc się nawzajem dojrzałymi owocami z wyspy. 

Harry słyszał wtedy przez otwarte okna, jak Louis plącze się w kuchni, przygotowując dla nich omlety na obiad. Siedząc teraz w ich własnej kuchni, Harry poczuł, jak jego brwi marszczą się; nie miał pojęcia, iż Louis obserwował go, gdy siedział na plaży. Uśmiechnął się jednak, to był mały, szczęśliwy uśmiech, na myśl, że Louis znalazł w tym widoku wystarczające piękno, by uwiecznić go na kartce papieru.

Gdy przewracał kartkę, uśmiech nadal utrzymywał się na jego twarzy, a jego usta otwarły się szeroko na widok kolejnego szkicu. Ponownie, był na nim Harry, ale tym razem był u siebie w domu. Opierał się o próg kuchni, jego ciało było lekko wygięte w łuk, a ręką przytrzymywał się ściany. Miał na sobie parę dresów Louisa, które znalazł przypadkowo na wierzchu jednego z foteli w sypialni i uśmiechał się delikatnie.

Harry zmrużył oczy, skupiając się na swojej nagiej piersi. Louis nawet narysował jego dodatkowe sutki - małe skazy, czyniące go trochę dziwnym, ale z jakiegoś dziwacznego powodu uwielbiane przez Louisa. Roześmiał się, zdumiony szczegółami, które uwiecznił szatyn. Mógł dostrzec małe skupisko piegów na wewnętrznej stronie swojego lewego łokcia, to, że jego usta były jeszcze pełniejsze niż zwykle, a także malinkę u podstawy szyi.

Jego loki były wszędzie, jak zawsze po gorętszej sesji całowania się. Louis lubił przeczesywać palcami jego włosy, szarpiąc je delikatnie i trzymając usta Harry’ego bliżej swoich. Uśmiech Harry’ego załamał się odrobinę, przypominając sobie o tym pamiętnym dniu.

Ilekroć się obściskiwali, Louis zazwyczaj starał się kontrolować, nie chcąc naciskać na Harry’ego, lub zmuszać do czegoś, na co nie był gotów. Ale tego dnia Louisowi nie udało się utrzymać w ryzach emocji i zrobił się twardy, naprawdę twardy. Chłopak nie podjął żadnych kroków, nawet o tym nie wspominał, ale Harry to zauważył. Starał się nic sobie z tego nie robić, nie rozwodzić się nad tym, ale kiedy Louis poszedł wziąć prysznic, Harry usłyszał, jak szatyn sobie ulżył i nie mógł pozbyć się poczucia winy.

Czuł się źle z tym, że wstrzymywali się od tego tak długo. Byli razem dostateczną ilość czasu, a każda inna para na ich miejscu miała by za sobą swój pierwszy raz już dawno temu, każde normalne zbliżenie prowadziłoby do seksu, bez wątpienia. Ale Harry po prostu nie był gotowy. Louis nigdy nie naciskał, nie pytał go o nic, nigdy nie próbował nic zainicjować. Obściskiwali się jak szaleni, przez cały czas, ale nic poza tym.

Harry wiedział, że Louis musi czasem sobie ulżyć, jak każdy facet w jego wieku. Ale nie rozmyślał o tym zbyt często, częściowo dlatego, że złościł się przez to na samego siebie, a częściowo dlatego, że czuł się winny. Ale tego dnia, Harry rozwodził się nad tym i myślał o tym naprawdę dużo.

Harry potrząsnął głową, pragnąc odrzucić od siebie te myśli. Przewrócił stronę, znowu widząc siebie, owiniętego szczelnie gigantycznym białym ręcznikiem, z mokrymi lokami i nieco zziębniętymi, niebieskimi ustami. Gdy tego dnia wychodził na zajęcia, świeciło słońce i było bardzo słonecznie, więc postanowił przejść się pieszo. Ale gdy wracał do domu, niebo zachmurzyło się i zaczęło niewiarygodnie mocno padać, mocząc go do suchej nitki w kilka sekund. Dotarł do drzwi, drżąc i trzęsąc się okropnie, a gdy tylko Louis go zobaczył, natychmiast wepchnął go pod prysznic i zrobił mu kubek herbaty, kiedy spod niego wyszedł.

Usta Harry’ego wykrzywiły się w delikatnym uśmiechu na to wspomnienie. Louis zawsze o niego dbał, nie ważne co by się stało. Nie miało znaczenia, jak wiele rzeczy zrobił źle, jak wiele razy popełnił błąd, jak wiele załamań przeszedł, ile razy płakał, krzyczał i trząsł się, Louis po prostu zgarniał go w ramiona i składał pocałunki na jego powiekach, głowie, na policzkach, w kącikach jego warg i na czubku nosa do momentu, aż Harry się uspokoił.

Louis zawsze się nim zajmował, gdy Harry tego potrzebował, odgarniając jego loki z czoła, szepcząc czułe słówka we włosy i ocierając łzy z twarzy oraz ust. Zostawiał go w spokoju, gdy nie chciał być wśród ludzi, cierpliwie czekając aż wróci, siedząc w kuchni, na kanapie, lub w swojej pracowni. A gdy to robił, Louis czekał na niego z rozłożonymi ramionami, czekał aż przyjdzie i skuli się w kłębek na jego piersi.

Louis był w stanie sprawić, że Harry rozmawiał z nim o tym, co aktualnie czuje, gdy naprawdę tego nie chciał, lecz potrzebował. Mógł słuchać wyszeptanych przez Harry’ego słów, chłonąć je i przechowywać głęboko w swojej klatce piersiowej. Czekać, aż Harry skończy mówić, i powiedzieć mu, że jest w porządku. Louis nigdy nie próbował „naprawić” Harry’ego, po prostu słuchał, pocierał jego plecy i całował go, powoli i głęboko. Harry nie miał pojęcia, jak Louis o tym wiedział, ale to było dokładnie to, czego Harry potrzebował.

Ale Louis nie kazał Harry’emu mówić, kiedy to nie było w porządku. Nigdy nie wyciągał z niego żadnych informacji; pozwalał ciszy ciągnąć się, aż Harry nie wyrzuciłby z siebie słów z własnej decyzji. Pozwalał mu płakać, gdy chłopak tego potrzebował, pozwalał krzyczeć i uderzać w różne rzeczy, jeśli tylko to sprawiłoby, że poczułby się lepiej. Pozwalał Harry’emu się złościć, lub bać, być smutnym, lub przytłoczonym i zestresowanym, nie próbował sprawić, że Harry poczuje się inaczej. Pozwalał emocjom przyjść i pozwalał Harry’emu wyrzucić je z siebie, jeśli chłopak tego potrzebował.

A kiedy to się stało, Louis uspokajał go, w jedyny sposób, jaki potrafił – trzymając mocno jego dłonie w swoich własnych i kojąco przejeżdżając kciukami po kostkach Harry’ego. Szeptał do niego, często mówił nonsensy przez całe godziny, mówił całemu ciału Harry’ego, jego oczom, ustom, palcom, oraz całej jego masie ciała, że jest w porządku, jest bezpieczny i nikt nie zrobi mu krzywdy.

Harry schował głowę w dłoniach, przymykając powieki. Zdarzało się, że chwilami nie mógł myśleć o niczym innym, tylko „nie zasługuję na niego”.

Podobnie jak teraz, gdy kontynuował przerzucanie kartek, przechadzkę do mózgu Louisa, spoglądając na najpiękniejsze stworzone przez niego szkice, pokazujące właśnie jego. Jego grającego na fortepianie, który Louis kupił, jego śpiącego, jego zaplątanego w śnieżnobiałą pościel, jego włosy roztrzepane w każdym kierunku, a także jego czytającego książkę na parapecie w pracowni Louisa, jego uśmiechającego się znad miski płatków zbożowych, jego twarz wykrzywioną w bólu, jego głowę odchyloną do tyłu, gdy śmiał się za każdym razem, kiedy Louis powiedział coś niedorzecznego, oraz jego rozwalonego na kanapie, jego w koszuli, która podwinęła mu się do połowy brzucha, i jego z przymkniętymi oczami i spuchniętymi ustami.

Kontynuował przewracanie kartek, wracając w myślach do każdego wspomnienia z szerokim uśmiechem, aż dotarł do ostatniej zapełnionej strony i zatrzymał się gwałtownie. Wciągnął zszokowany powietrze i zamknął szybko zeszyt, odpychając go od siebie tak szybko, jak potrafił. Starał się odejść od niego tak daleko, jak tylko mógł, przewracając w amoku krzesło. Zacisnął powieki, ale ten obraz wciąż powracał, migając mu przed oczami i nie potrafił się go pozbyć.

\- Nie – wyszeptał. - Nie, nie, nie.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Nie – szepnął pod nosem. – Nie, nie, nie. – Nie mógł przestać. Jedyna myśl, która krążyła po jego głowie to „nie”, w kółko i w kółko, świszcząc w jego mózgu jak pszczoła, uderzając w bok czaszki i pozostawiając tam ostre żądło.

Drżącymi rękoma sięgnął po notatnik, po czym otworzył go ponownie i przeskoczył do ostatniej strony. Zmusił się, by spojrzeć i przyjąć do wiadomości to, co było tam narysowane. Oderwał wzrok od papieru, gdy usłyszał przekręcający się w zamku klucz, ale nie zawracał sobie głowy ukrywaniem szkicownika, gniew i dezorientacja zbyt wściekle skręcały się w jego brzuchu.

\- Haz? Jestem w domu! – usłyszał znajomy krzyk, ale nie powitał go tak jak zwykle. Chciał wziąć ten wrzask, wyrzucić go za drzwi i nie myśleć o tym.

\- Louis – powiedział cicho i groźnie, zaskakując samego siebie tym, jak ozięble brzmiał jego głos; był twardy jak stal.

\- Kochanie? – Louis wystawił głowę zza rogu, spoglądając na niego pytająco. Dostrzegł zmianę tonu głosu Harry’ego, ale nie wiedział, co takiego mogło to znaczyć.

\- Louis – wysyczał Harry, a chłopak odskoczył w tył; nie był przyzwyczajony do tego złego Harry’ego. Mnóstwo razy widział złego Harry’ego, lecz nigdy tak wściekłego.. Nigdy nie widział Harry’ego, który był wściekły właśnie na niego.

\- Coś nie tak, kochanie? – zaczął ostrożnie, niepewnie. Podszedł bliżej, ale zatrzymał się, gdy tylko spojrzał w oczy chłopaka. Był wściekły jak diabli, to było oczywiste, ale oprócz gniewu było tam coś jeszcze i wyglądało przerażająco podobnie do strachu.

\- Louis – powtórzył Harry po raz trzeci, powoli podnosząc szkicownik, by starszy chłopak mógł go zobaczyć. – Dlaczego to narysowałeś? – Uniósł go na wysokość swojej klatki piersiowej, patrząc, jak Louis rozpoznaje swoją pracę i obserwując, jak jego oczy rozszerzają się, a wściekły rumieniec wkrada się na policzki.

\- Och, Harry… T-Ty nie miałeś tego zobaczyć, kochanie. Nigdy nie powinie —

\- Cóż, zobaczyłem. Więc wyjaśnij to – ponownie wysyczał; jad w jego własnych słowach zszokował go, ale Harry był zbyt wściekły, by odpuścić.

\- Hazza, proszę, nie złość się. Nie miałem niczego złego na myśli! Nie miałeś tego zobaczyć, po prostu musiałem pozbyć się tego z głowy! Nie sądziłem, że —

\- Nie sądziłeś, że co? Nie pomyślałeś, że możesz być na tyle głupi, żeby kiedyś zostawić to na wierzchu? – Harry starał się, aby gula w jego gardle pozostała niezauważona. Obserwował reakcję Louisa po tym, jak go obraził i wykrzyczał mu w twarz te słowa.- Nie pomyślałeś, że może kiedyś to zobaczę, i że może będę miał niewielki problem z tym, że narysowałeś mojego ojca? No pewnie, oczywiście, że o tym nie pomyślałeś, Louis!

\- Harry. – Louisowi załamał się głos i po raz pierwszy zobaczył w oczach Harry’ego coś innego niż gniew. – Proszę, Harry, posłuchaj mnie. Przepraszam, tak bardzo cię przepraszam. To nic nie znaczy. Po prostu byłem naprawdę zły, okej? Potrzebowałem tylko się tego pozbyć. Ta obrzydliwa twarz nie mogła już więcej dryfować po mojej głowie. Musiałem, proszę… Proszę, nie bądź zły.

\- Oczekujesz ode mnie, abym nie był zły? Nie widziałem jego twarzy od półtora roku i było mi naprawdę dobrze! I oto, kurwa, jest!

Louis zamknął oczy przed gwałtownym wybuchem złości Harry’ego. Zasłużył sobie, wiedział o tym. Nie powinien tego robić, Harry miał rację. Szło mu tak dobrze, a ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej potrzebował, było właśnie to.

Po drugiej stronie kuchni, Harry przymknął powieki na swój własny wybuch gniewu. Louis nie zasługiwał, by krzyczeć na niego tak, jak zrobił to Harry. To nie tak, że chłopak w jakiś sposób gloryfikował jego ojca na tym rysunku. Było zupełnie odwrotnie, szczerze mówiąc.

Obrazek nie był kolorowy, był w odcieniach szarości i czerni, prawie bez białych elementów. Jego ojciec był przyciśnięty do kraty celi, jego twarz była pomarszczona, a policzki zapadnięte. Harry rozpoznałby tę twarz wszędzie. Krzaczaste brwi, popękane usta i gęste włosy sterczące we wszystkie strony. Szorstkie wąsy i zarost na policzkach i brodzie. To była obrzydliwa twarz. Krzywy nos, który nigdy do końca nie został wyleczony po złamaniu. Oczy były szeroko otwarte, błagające, szukające czegoś, może odpowiedzi. Szalone i dzikie. Jego usta były wykrzywione w grymasie, dłonie zaciskały się mocno wokół barków, paznokcie były popękane i kruche, a owłosione palce grube jak gąsienice. Nie nosił butów, tyko cienki kombinezon ozdobiony napisem „East Sussex Prison” na lewej kieszeni, a pod spodem miał na sobie poplamiony, biały podkoszulek.

Ściany jego celi były poczerniałe, stawały się coraz mniejsze, skręcając się wokół niego i przyciskając go mocniej do krat. Na podłodze porozrzucane były papiery, a w kątach gromadził się kurz. Nie było łóżka, jedynie cienki materac leżący na podłodze, odbarwiony i spłaszczony przez lata użytkowania przez poprzednich jego właścicieli. Bez toalety, ani umywalki, tylko materac, papiery i kurz.

Harry ostro nabrał powietrza do płuc, jego wzrok po raz kolejny spoczął na tej twarzy, wspomnienia powróciły jak bumerang, fantomowy ból zalał jego ciało, ściskając go ze wszystkich stron, dźwięki i odgłosy wpełzały do uszu, niechciane myśli kwitły jak dawno zmarłe kwiaty w jego umyśle. I nagle upadał; notatnik wypadł mu z rąk i wylądował gdzieś na podłodze, a Harry niewyraźnie zarejestrował z jak wielką szybkością powitała go podłoga, zanim poczuł silne ramiona zaciskające się wokół niego i unoszące go z ziemi, jak pannę młodą, prowadzące go w kierunku kanapy.

Z trudem wychwycił szepty „cii, cii, kochanie, jest w porządku, jesteś bezpieczny, jestem tu z tobą”; jedyne, co mógł zarejestrować, to szum własnej krwi, dźwięk bicia swojego serca, uczucie miękkich rąk, przeczesujących jego loki oraz głaszczących jego ramiona i długie, zgrabne palce owijające się wokół jego nadgarstków, ciągnące go do pionowej pozycji oraz dociskające go do zagięcia czyjejś szyi.

Ledwie usłyszał wymamrotane „oddychaj, Harry”, lecz z przyzwyczajenia wziął haust powietrza; od razu poczuł rozpoznawalny zapach , piękny zapach słońca, farb, temperatyny, gliny, pasteli i czekolady, herbaty Yorkshire, proszku do prania oraz lasu, i to nie miało sensu, ten zapach mógł należeć tylko do jednej osoby; Harry został wyciągnięty na powierzchnię wód wspomnień przez silne ramiona i tę właśnie woń.

Dźwięk bicia jego serca stał się o wiele cichszy i zamiast tego, Harry skoncentrował się na kojących szeptach i pochwałach wychodzących z perfekcyjnych ust oraz dołączonej do nich perfekcyjnej twarzy perfekcyjnego chłopca ponad nim, dopóki nie mógł usłyszeć w uszach dudnienia własnej krwi.

A potem zaczął bełkotać, wszelkie pohamowania znikły, nie pozostawiając po sobie żadnego śladu w zasięgu wzroku, a sam Harry utkwił w stercie łez, kończyn i potoku słów: Przepraszam, tak mi przykro, nie miałem tego na myśli, kocham się, proszę, przepraszam, proszę, nigdy nie pozwól mi odejść, potrzebuję cię, tak bardzo przepraszam, jest okej, obiecuję, jest w porządku, mam się dobrze, mamy się dobrze, przepraszam, kochamciękochamciękochamcię— po czym został pocałowany i było w porządku, mógł poczuć się dobrze, poczuć jak zalewa go to niczym słońce, zaczęło się w palcach, zatrzepotało w jego brzuchu i zaczęło dzwonić w uszach, aż nie mógł z tym oddychać i musiał się tego pozbyć, ale wciąż czuł się w porządku, naprawdę w porządku.

\- Wiem – powiedział Louis i było okej, on sam był w porządku, a Harry też był w porządku, był doskonały, i byli perfekcyjni, i Louis kochał go i: – Kocham cię tak bardzo, kocham cię, przepraszam, przepraszam. – i zamierzał spalić ten szkic tak szybko, jak tylko mógł.

\- Wiem, Lou, wiem, jest okej. Jestem zmęczony, strasznie zmęczony. Zabierz mnie do łóżka, dobrze?

Więc Louis zgarnął jego ciało w ramiona i zaniósł do pokoju, odsuwając na bok kołdrę, kładąc go na łóżku i delikatnie zdejmując z niego ubrania, aż jedyne, co chłopak miał na sobie, to koszulka i para bokserek. Louis zrobił to samo ze swoimi ubraniami, po czym wczołgał się na miejsce obok Harry’ego, przylegając klatką piersiową do jego pleców i całując przy tym jego łopatki oraz kark, aż jego oddech zwolnił, zmarszczki na czole zostały wygładzone przez sen, a usta pozostały wygięte w delikatnym uśmiechu. Wtedy Louis również dał się wciągnąć w aksamitną ciemność snu.


End file.
